Snape's Disapearing Act
by jamesphelpslover
Summary: Snape is found dead, killed by Voldie, and things go downhill. More and more order members are killed. But, in the midst of it all, Fred is caught snogging, Ginny and Harry share fluff, and Hermione falls in love with a house elf, whom Ron is jealous of.


A/N: Wow, this is my first Harry Potter fic in a long time. I might be a bit rusty, so don't jump down my throat, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they belong to the Ultimate Writing Goddess, J.K. Rowling, who I worship. :D Emily belongs to me, but that's about that, apart from the plot.  
  
"What do you _mean_ Snape went missing?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley hiss to her hysterical husband, who had just slammed the door to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, causing Mrs. Black to shriek with fury.  
  
"MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS OF MY BLOOD! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS" She screeched, her eyes bulging out of her head.  
  
"Oh shut up you old hag," Tonks angrily closed the curtains on Sirius's mother, and quickly whispered something to Mr. Weasley, that Harry couldn't detect with the extendable ear he was dangling off the top of the staircase.  
  
"Get Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley instructed. "Where's Mundungus?"  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes, "Probably out buying stolen dragon eggs or something, we don't have time to get him! Here, I'll go!" With a resounding CRACK, Tonks vanished.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both looking worried, scurried into the kitchen, where Harry knew Lupin and Kingsley sat waiting. As soon as they both disappeared from sight, Harry pounded up the stairs, his heart racing. Snape was missing?  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood waiting in Harry and Ron's doorway, all of them anxious.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked, eagerly. She was biting her lower lip, and clinging to Ron's shirt.  
  
"Snape's missing," Harry said, breathlessly.  
  
Everyone was dead silent.  
  
Ginny was the first to speak up, "What do you mean by 'missing'? Like was he killed, or did he disappear, or did he—"  
  
All four of them knew what the last option was. Did Snape turn over to Voldemort?  
  
"No, he couldn't have gone over to You-Know-Who," Hermione said in a terrified whisper. "Dumbledore trusted him. Dumbledore wouldn't have made him a spy if he wasn't trustworthy."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen!" Ron yelled in fury, pounding his fist against the doorframe.  
  
"Ron," Ginny hissed. "Be quiet!"  
  
Harry ushered them into the gloomy bedroom, and shut the door. They all stood up, looking at Harry. "Look, I honestly don't know what happened, they didn't stick around. Tonks went to get Dumbledore and they all went into the kitchen. I can go back down if you like, and try to hear more—"  
  
"No!" Hermione interposed. "You've done enough, Harry. If they see you..." She said darkly.  
  
"Maybe we should get Fred and George," Ron said thoughtfully. "They're in the Order; they could tell us what's going on."  
  
"Mum would kill them," Ginny replied gloomily.  
  
"What about Emily?" Ron mused. "She would probably tell us."  
  
Emily was the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix. Apparently she was an Auror in training, and she had just graduated from Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw, with a heart-shaped face and long wavy golden-blonde hair. She had large turquoise eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. She was short, and very nice to the four of them, and usually talked to them and taught them useful spells.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
Harry walked over to the door, and pulled it open, listening. There were definitely people downstairs. He looked back at his four friends, "Well, we can take a risk, can't we?" He smiled weakly.  
  
The three of them followed Harry down the stairs and into a sea of people, who Harry had guessed were alerted about Snape's disappearance. They were all gossiping about what happened. Finally, Harry located two red heads and a blonde one near the kitchen. He beckoned them to follow him and they made their way to Fred, George, and Emily, who were standing in the corner, George laughing about something. Emily looked like she was annoyed, and worried at the same time, while Fred patted her shoulder.  
  
Emily caught Harry's eye and attempted to smile, and tapped Fred's shoulder and pointed them out. Suddenly all of their eyes were on Harry. Harry finally caught up with them, "What's happened to Snape?" He blurted out.  
  
"Well as George _kindly_ put it," She shot a nasty glare towards him, "Snape 'got himself in a wee bit of trouble'," she said mockingly, glancing at George. "Wipe that smirk off your face, it's not funny!"  
  
Ron looked at George, "No, seriously, what happened? Is he dead? Was he taken by Voldemort?"  
  
"He's dead," Fred said, resisting to smile.  
  
"Fred!" Emily hissed. "You weren't supposed to—"  
  
"They would find out anyway," Fred shrugged. "And Mum's already pissed at me; I don't know how she could make it any worse."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance of panic. "How? Why?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Emily sighed, "Pettigrew murdered him. However, since Pettigrew is supposed to be dead, the Ministry doesn't think that Snape was murdered by Pettigrew. They think he dropped dead on his own accord, apparently. But Kingsley is feeding them information that Voldemort chose to personally kill him himself."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, "So we—we—h-how did this happen? I mean, I thought Snape—can't he duel, I mean he is a good dueler?"  
  
"There's really nothing you can do when your opponent decides to use the killing curse on you," Emily sighed sympathetically.  
  
Ron snapped out of his trance, "But why did Pettigrew murder him?"  
  
"Because," George snapped. "He was a freaking spy!"  
  
"George!" Emily yelled, her eyes narrowed in disgust. She turned to Ron, and her expression softened. "Because Snape was giving us a lot of information. Without Snape, we wouldn't have a lot of the stuff we know today."  
  
"So Snape's a big loss," Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Correct," Emily grinned. She lowered her voice, "Though I have to admit...even though he is a huge loss for the Order...I don't think a lot of the Hogwarts students will be mourning him," She winked.  
  
Ron and Ginny started laughing, while Hermione frowned and Harry beamed.  
  
Harry glanced around anxiously, "I wish I was in the order."  
  
Emily's gaze was pitiful, "Just a couple of more years, Harry."  
  
A couple of days later, Fred and George brought Emily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with them, for work. They said if they helped out and worked at the counter while they fixed things up in the back, they would be awarded with free products and maybe even sickles.  
  
Emily was wearing jeans and a muggle sweatshirt that advertised a college, with muggle sneakers.  
  
"I'm muggleborn," She explained to Harry and Hermione. "And since, right now, I'm in Auror training, I'm living out of my parent's house. I don't have a lot of wizard robes, and these I find much more comfortable," She grinned.  
  
Though Harry found Emily to be enjoyable and kind, he also found her to be stubborn, impatient, and bossy at times.  
  
"Harry, no, look," She snatched the sale sign that he had been trying to attach to the rack out of his hands. She preformed a sticking charm and stuck it on, "See? Isn't that much easier?"  
  
"I could have done it myself," Harry protested angrily.  
  
"Well," She shrugged. "I've done it for you. So now it's done, and it doesn't matter."  
  
Harry also got to look at all of the twins' crazy inventions. Harry even admitted that they were quite good, and some of them looked fairly interesting. There was a large sale on the Skiving Snackboxes, which Harry clearly remembered from his fifth year. He considered buying them at the end of the day.  
  
"At least that Umbridge woman is gone," Ginny said to Harry, as they were unloading boxes of Canary Creams. "She was horrible."  
  
"I know," Harry muttered darkly. "I wonder who we're going to get this year. For Defense Against the Dark Arts _and_ potions." He hoped whoever took on the role of their new Potions teacher was kinder than Snape. Now Harry might just stand a chance of getting a job as an Auror.  
  
"I can't believe Snape is gone," Ginny said incredulously, gazing into Harry's eyes. "I mean, I didn't really like him, mind you, but I overheard Mum talking last night and he was really important to the Order." She looked worried.  
  
Harry couldn't help noticing how pretty Ginny was getting, he smiled, almost out of bliss, "Don't worry Gin, the Order will be fine." Hermione walked up behind the two, her were just now staring at each other, and interrupted, "Look what's going on," She giggled. Both Harry and Ginny turned around.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Emily had roared. Her face was dripping with canary cream, which Fred had obviously thrown at her. He was doubled over, and clutching his stomach.  
  
Emily marched into the bathroom, and washed her face off. She came out, her face dried, and only her bangs were dripping with water. "I am going to KILL YOU!"  
  
Fred apparated, to what, as Harry still heard him laughing, was the back of the store.  
  
Apparently Emily heard it too, because a loud CRACK penetrated the air, and more yelling was heard from the back of the store.  
  
"Aw," Harry heard Hermione whisper to Ginny. "Isn't it cute how they flirt?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggled. Ginny went to go spy on them, and to Harry, Hermione said, "I hate what he's doing."  
  
"Who's doing?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second, before saying, "Wow...boys really _are_ oblivious when it comes to girls."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Can't you see?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Emily's in love with Fred, and he knows it too, and he's torturing the living daylights out of her."  
  
Harry still looked immensely perplexed, "How do you know she's in love with him?"  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, now reaching the peak of her patience, "Don't you notice how she looks at him, and the way he looks at her? Haven't you noticed how she likes to hang around them, even though they have almost nothing in common? They're almost opposites."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No?"  
  
"Well you weren't here all summer, either... and at least you're not as bad as Ron," Hermione and Harry glanced at Ron, who had just tripped over a stray snackbox on the floor.  
  
Ginny came rushing back, grinning, "They're just fighting. But in a cutesy way. Emily's yelling something about his stupid jokes and how she's had enough of them, and Fred is pretending to be innocent and is claiming that she asked for it. It looks like it's dwindling down, and I bet they'll be coming back soon, so act normal."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
Finally, George emerged from the basement, carrying two large boxes labeled 'Portable Swamps'. Glancing around, he asked the group, "Where's Emily and Fred? Snogging?"  
  
And at that point, Emily and Fred walked into the front of the store, both hearing what George had said. Emily looked particularly vicious, and Fred was smirking to himself.  
  
"What?" Emily and Fred both at the same time, stopping in their tracks.  
  
Harry saw Ginny hide her laughter. "Oh, nothing," George continued to stroll to where Fred and Emily were standing; Emily's fed reddening by the second. He dumped the boxes to where the shortage of Portable Swamps were.  
  
"We were NOT snogging," Emily said defiantly, and then, as to make things worse, Mrs. Weasley came through the door, carrying an oddly shaped package, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Who's snogging?" Mrs. Weasley dropped the package on the floor, and looked around accusingly.  
  
Emily put her head in her hands, and Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
George pointed to Fred and Emily. And Fred turned beet-red and waved his hands back and forth, "We weren't snogging! They were!" He pointed to Ginny and Harry, who were standing awfully close to each other. Ginny jumped back, and also turned red.  
  
"Nobody was snogging," Emily calmly told an alarmed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh okay," Mrs. Weasley said. But she still glanced cautiously around.  
  
The day ended, and Fred and George closed the store to a very exciting day. Harry had received a few packages of Skiving Snackboxes, and Emily's pockets were full of sickles. Hermione had claimed she didn't want anything, Ginny had gotten a Portable Swamp, and Ron had chosen the fireworks that had been set off in their fifth year.  
  
Later that evening, everyone said their farewells to Emily, who promised to come back the next day, in which they would all head over to the jokeshop again. Harry shook hands with her, and Emily hugged both Hermione and Ginny, and patted Ron on the back. She hugged George, and then hesitated before hugging Fred too.  
  
"Bye everyone!" She called, as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Do you know why she hesitated before hugging Fred?" Harry heard Hermione say to Ginny. "Because that's where the tension is."  
  
They both giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes. He walked up with Ron to their room.  
  
Ron yawned, "Busy day, huh?"  
  
"Yup," Harry replied, as he watched the back of Ginny's hair as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Ron noticed who Harry was staring at and gave him a funny look, but Harry didn't notice.  
  
Okay, so what'd ya think? Personally, I think it was not that good, and wasn't my best, but I always have rough beginnings. I have some strange trouble with the third person too. mumbles about Harry Potter not being in the 1st Well anyway, please tell me what you think. And try to be nice, please. I mean, just don't go, 'HAHAHAHA IT WAS HORRIBLE THAT SUCKED' because that hurts me feelings and tells me you don't even care enough to give me constructive criticism. So, please, just tell me what you liked about it, how I could improve it, what you didn't like, and crap like that. Thank you!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! V CLICKIE!!!!!!!! PRESS THIS BUTTON!

V


End file.
